The message
by Totashi Akiyama
Summary: Takes place after "Strong world": Luffy wanted to hear the rest of the message that nami had left in the tone dial, but she threw it over board. Making him a little angry. Nami is going to have a talk with him. Will it fix it? Or turn something even more?


This take's place after strong world. Enjoy! XD

After the tone dial fell into the deep blue sea. Luffy still tried to reach out for it, along with his friend Ussop. But it was pointless... It was already too late... The tone dial was deep inside of the see. Luffy instantly frown, half of his body slummed over the railing of the Sunny go, along ussop. He really wanted to hear that message he missed. Nami gave a sighed out in relief. It was the best. Not to let Luffy hearing that message. Luffy instantly snapped his head towards Nami.

"Oi! Nami! Why the heck you did that! I want to hear the rest of what you said in the tone dial!" he said angrily. With good reason too. He also gridded his teeth. Because after all, he was still pretty mad after what Nami said in the tone dial – but not entirely.

"I told you it's embarrassing!" Nami shouted back at Luffy. "Besides. You saved me! That should be enough!" She quickly added in. The tension in the air turn cold now...

Franky lifted up his sunglasses. "That's pretty cold Nami. He should at least listen to it. Besides, It's best thing you could do, after the SUPA rescue!" Franky striking a pose.

"Like I said it's too embarras-"

The green haired swordsmen came up to the two. Cutting Nami off. "Geez, stop making a big fuss about it. I'll just tell you Luffy. In the tone dial Nami said "To come-" Zoro Instantly received a straight punch to the face, by Nami. Causing him to drop to the ground and knocked out cold. She quickly faced towards Luffy. But he quickly turned around, folded his arms and huffed.

"Luffy... you have to understand that I was in a tough situation." Nami tried to persuade Luffy.

Luffy has his cheeks puffed out. "Whatever, You said: "That's it", Then that's it! Even after all that time we known each other! Why can't I just hear that stupid message? Was it that personal that you cant even tell me it but only in a tone dial? Whatever I don't want to hear it now!" Luffy turned around, didn't even pause to look at Nami and started to stormed off into the men's quarters with an angry look. The crew watched him as he went the men's quarter. After then door was shut they turn their head's towards Nami: who was completely shocked.

She was still frozen from the spot she still in. Just after a few moments she turned around at the crew and saw, them starring at her. Luckily for Zoro, He woke up just in time for him hearing everything that Luffy had said. He quickly got up on his feet. And swept the grass blades on his clothing

"I'll go check on hi-"

"Actually Zoro-san, let me handle this..." Robin swiftly budded in. Zoro looked at robin for a few more moments before exhaling. Then all you could hear was Zoro's tongue clicked.

"Whatever you say..." Zoro said while stretching his tense body. Then followed up by a small yawn. "Well I'm gonna take a nap. Wake me when Nami and Luffy finally make up or something..." He sat down by the ship's railing and instantly fell asleep. The crew took there's eye's off of Zoro and looked back at Nami.

"I'll go check on Luffy-san." Robin headed to the men's quarters. As robin continued to walk she could hear Ussop lecturing Nami about the tone dial she thrown into the ocean. Soon Robin arrive at the door and knock on the surface of the door, then waited for a reply. After a few moments... No reply. Robin turned the door nob and open the door slightly to peek through. She saw Luffy laying on the hammock. She enter in the room.

"Luffy-san." Robin said in a loud whisper tone.

Luffy shifted his head to the side and saw Robin. Luffy sat up and shifted his body, to face Robin. "Yeah Robin?"

Robin began to lean against the wall. "I just want to let you know that Nami was in a tight position. You have to understand that." said Robin. Making Luffy slightly annoyed. He turned back around till his back was facing Robin.

"I heard that from Nami already..." He sighed. "Just why can't she let me the rest of the message..." He murmured. He rested his cheek on top of his fist while hes elbow rests on his lap.

Robin understood, what position hes in right now. She gave out a small sigh. "Like what Nami had said before: It was probably embarrassing. I would too." Robin trying to lighten the mood surround the two.

Luffy thought about it for a moment. "... Yeah... I guess your right..." Luffy, turning his head around at Robin. "Thanks."

"It was my pleasure." She smiled sweetly. "Why not talk to Nami?" She added in. She saw Luffy shaking his head.

"No It's alright, I talk to her later... Plus I'm pretty tired." He grinned at Robin. Robin smiled back, glad that he was back to his normal self. Luffy lay right back down on his hammock and brought his prized hat over his eyes, to block the sun coming though the window.

"Have a nice nap Luffy. Remember you have Lookout duty." Robin said. Then she saw Luffy's grin.

"Thanks Robin." Luffy quickly added. Robin smile and nodded. She opened the door and went outside . She closed the door behind her. The crew was off to their regular stations. Except Zoro, He was sleeping by the railing of the ship. She smile slightly. She came up to Zoro to check on him. He was snoring peacefully.

"Maybe I should get him a blanket..." She quietly said to her self. She walk off to the woman's quarter to find him a blanket.

While in the woman's quarters. Nami was Finally back to drawing her maps, but she seemed unfocused. She was still pretty shocked, after what Luffy had said. He was really mad about it. His voice was stern. She never heard it from luffy, except when he's in battle. Only once to his nakama when Luffy was against Ussop. But it happened to her. Her hands felt little shaky. She held her head trying to rid of those thoughts that just occurred to her. She tried to shake it off her mind but nothing. She firmly placed down her pen and went to her bed and laid down on it.

"Maybe sleep will help me... Chopper said I have to rest anyways..." She said to herself. She brought the blanket over her, but then the door open and it was Robin. She probably talked to Luffy by then. Nami knows Robin well enough...

"Robin?" Nami said.

It caught Robin's attention. "Yes, Nami-san?" She replied.

"Did you talk to Luffy?" Nami waited for robin's answer.

"No? I just checked up on Luffy. He just sleeping on his hammock. But I told him that he had lookout duty." Robin said casually. Nami narrowed her eyes at Robin. Was she lying? She looked confident, like nothing to hide... Nami sighed.

"Ok, Thanks. I didn't want to go tell that idiot about him doing lookout duty." Nami played along. Robin chuckled.

"I understand Nami-san." She smiled. Nami cocked her eyebrow, Understand what, actually?

"Hey, Robin Understand wha-"

"Nami-san did you see any extra blankets, that Zoro-san could use?" Robin quickly cut off Nami before she could finish her sentence.

"Uhh yeah... It's in the closet..." Nami completely forgetting what she was about to ask Robin.

"Thank you." She smiled sweetly at her. Nami nodded her head slowly and laid back down on her bed. As robin went to the closet and picked out a blanket for Zoro.

Later in the day, it was night, but it was about to be morning. The moon giving the light to make the ocean glimmer. The crew sleeping peacefully, except for Luffy. He was on look out for today... Nothing usually goes wrong during in the nights. But just keeping it to the safe side. The ship's anchored, the sails is up. Just a regular lookout day. As for luffy... He's not really "Big" on lookouts, Sleeping on the job, like any other day, when it's his turn for looking out. Luffy lying in the middle of the grassy deck. Sleeping like usual. Snoring out loud. A snot bubble grew big and small as he breaths.

"Shiki... I'm gonna...kick you ass... For what you done... To Na- POP" the snot bubble popped and Luffy instantly woke. His eye's were awake and was fully aware his surroundings. He pant of the sudden wake up. He look to the side, out in the horizon. He could see the sun coming out of it. Then he heard a door closing. He quickly turned around. There to see the orange haired-navigator: Nami.

Nami rubbed her sleepy eyes. "Luffy... What are you doing this late?" She question him.

Luffy also rubbed his heavy eye lids. "I just woke up..." he replied.

Nami looked at him with half lidded eyes. "Sleeping on lookout duty?" Luffy instantly sweat-dropped and gave out a nervous laugh, while scratching the back of his head. Nami face palmed. "Should of had guess..." She murmured.

"Well I'm tired when I'm hungry..." Luffy stomach growled. Luffy held his stomach and with a small pout.

"Just wait till it's morning! You'll have plenty of food there." She said sternly. Luffy pout.

"Fine... What ever you say..." He frowned, he rested his cheek on his fist and his elbow on his thigh.

Nami saw his frown. She also frowned. Nami walked up to him until she was behind him. He still probably remembers what happen yesterday...

"Hey... Luffy about yesterday..."

"Your going to ask me about the tone dial?" Luffy said as if he was reading her mind. "Forget about it... You did say, "that's it" then that's it." He said in a serious tone. Nami instantly turned annoyed.

"I told you, It was just embarrassing! To let everyone hear it again when I was there!" Nami shouted. Luffy turned with an equal angry look like Nami's

"When" You were there? You risked you life! Sacrificing your self to save us! I could of had kicked shiki's ass! And I still did! We could of had lost you!" He shouted.

"You don't understand! And maybe I want to help! Cause your stupid recklessness... Always helped me... And if you had heard the rest of the message then you would understand. I didn't even wanted to say all those things in the tone dial! But I had no choice!" Nami tried to explain to Luffy. But he wouldn't Listen...

Nami swiftly hugged him from his back. Her face at his back with her arms around him. Luffy turn his head around and faced Nami "But... I knew... I knew you were going to save me... Like you always... Idiot" Luffy could feel little tears on his back. And a small pound from Nami.

"N-Nami..."

"All I wanted to say is thank you... for always being their when I was in need..." Nami slightly sobbed. "I never could ask for a better friend..."

She still held onto luffy. Her eye's closed trying her best not to let the tear's past her. But then her eye's instantly opened. Seeing Luffy placing his most valuable thing to Luffy: his straw hat, on top of her head. "L-Luffy..."

Luffy turned his body around and tightly hugged Nami.

"L-Luffy!"

"Stop... No more words... Just stay like this please... And I'm sorry about... early... And I understand... what you meant now..." Nami hugged him back. With her head resting on his shoulder and his on hers.

"It's Ok... And thank you for saving me..." She slowly closed her eyes and the tears slowly flowed out of her eyes. She buried her into Luffy's shoulder. Nami pulled back her head back and both stared at each other in the eye. Then soon slowly, went closer and closer until their lips had met. No moment... No nothing... They kept their lips locked... Then soon parted away and they both went back to the hugging... as the sun came out. It made shadow silhouettes on the grassy deck and a silhouette of a arm in the backround... Then arm disappearing and just leaving cherry blossom next to the silhouettes...

2 Year's later...

It was the after noon. The day was perfect to go outside. Luffy was at the middle of the grassy deck as the ship was on course to the next island. He arms as balance for his back. And his Hat right next to him. He heard the door open and it was Nami. With her new long orange hair. Luffy smiled at her. Along with Nami. She came down and hugged him from his back.

"Gives you memory huh?" Nami said. Luffy grinned and nodded.

"It sure does..." He said, "By the way, Mind telling me the rest of the the message?" Luffy with a teasing tone. Nami played along.

"I'm sorry, but it's just "too embarrassing" They both began to laugh out loud. Luckily for them the crew was doing their regular routines, have the deck to themselves. Then soon the laughter died off. Nami gave Luffy a peck on his cheek. He smiled. He picked up his straw hat and placed it on top of Nami.

"I Love you." Luffy said.

"I love you too." She smiled.

They brought their lips together. Nami caress his cheek while Luffy's hand ran through her orange-beautiful hair. For first time in Two years, where they had a moment like this before...

End of one shot!

Hey guys sorry for not updating for awhile. I have school again. Which sucks. But anyways I made a One shot for the one and only Yassaonna-Chan. She help me sooo much back in the day. And I just want to repay her. and Everdina. If your reading this right now I have "Linked" (Check my deviant) Enjoy your secret!


End file.
